Between You and Me
by Hatsumomoji
Summary: Kaoru thinks Haruhi is standing between him and Hikaru and causing them to grow apart. It's sadder than I'd like, but it was my first try so please go easy on me! HikaruxKaoru slightyaoi not intentional KInd of a long Oneshot


BEWARE! THIS IS A WARNING-

THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS INCEST THEMED CONTENT SUCH AS TWINCEST AND ALL THOSE OTHER WEIRD WORDS TO DESCRIBE BOY LOVE! FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST MY MARSHMELLOWS!!

(mmm, marshmallows)

YOU WERE WARNED!

Between You and Me

Night had barely settled and already Hikaru was sound asleep. His breath was even and steady, and his eyelids fluttered every now and then- the sign that he was dreaming.

Kaoru, on the other hand, lay wide awake listening to the rain falling on the window. The sound should have been soothing but all it brought to Kaoru was the reminder of a storm- and storms usually came with thunder, and thunder reminded him of-

Haruhi.

Already she'd cast her spell on Tamaki and Kyoya, but now she was taking over precious territory- namely Hikaru.

There was no denying that Hikaru liked Haruhi. When she wasn't looking Kaoru had caught him watching her as she walked across the room. He looked at her in class when she sat writing notes and he watched her as she laughed with Tamaki or Hunny. Sometimes Kaoru would try to glimpse Hikaru or try to catch his eye but he always met Haruhi's gaze instead. Even as they walked together she was always placed in the middle- in between them.

And that was the only thing that nagged him about her, even if she tried to avoid it. She was now already a permanent partition between the twins that once used to be so close-and Hikaru didn't seem to mind at all that she was there.

Haruhi had once asked Kaoru if he was comfortable with her always in between them but Kaoru couldn't bring himself to say no, so he only shook his head and told her she was most welcome. She even tried to reassure him by saying she had no interest in boys, and treated both the same as she would Tamaki or Hunny.

But that didn't change the fact that Hikaru was drifting away from him. Kaoru's world had always revolved around Hikaru all his life and now that Haruhi was a part of it,the world was expanding- what would happen if it got too large for them to stand beside each other anymore?

"Hikaru…"

Would she always stand between them?

"Would you want me to leave so you can be with her?"

Of course he didn't expect an answer since Hikaru was fast asleep.

The clouds parted and a ray of moonlight fell over the bed. Kaoru imagined the blue light falling over Hikaru's cheek. Instead of moving to take a look, he ran his fingers over his own face. He traced the outline of his lips, his eyes, and over his shoulders and chest. Knowing that everything about him was copied exactly in his brother made it a little easier not to turn around and touch him, but knowing that the fingers clasped in his hand were only his own made it painful. He wanted to reach out and feel Hikau's hand. Kaoru turned slowly to look at the features that were so much like his own, and held his breath as he drank in the sight.

"I love you." He whispered.

He reached out a few fingers to touch his cheek, but pulled them back quickly when Hikaru sighed.

"…Are you awake?"

Instead Hikaru turned his face a bit further into the pillow. Kaoru moaned to himself and got up slowly to take a shower.

Trying to be quiet, he left the lights off as he turned on the warm water. Stripping down he stepped into the waterfall and covered his body in soap, then leaned his forehead against the tile and watched the suds swirl down the drain. He closed his eyes for a moment and thought of the times when he had to bathe with Hikaru because they were late. Then he thought of the 'Brotherly Love' act and sighed again. This wasn't helping, so he thought of something nicer.

Kaoru let his thoughts go back to the shape of Hikaru's face and the feel of his skin in the moonlight.

That was nice.

The shower water ran down his face mixing with the tears that suddenly appeared.

"Ah, crap…" He rubbed his eyes until the tears went away, then he washed himself again, reaching for the small of his back.

"Need some help?"

Kaoru jerked around and saw Hikaru walk in, closing the door behind him.

"Hikaru…"

"Lemme help." Hikaru undressed and stepped into the shower with him. Kaoru turned back to the tile wall as Hikaru washed his back. They stood in silence, the only sound coming from the rain and the faucet.

"Kaoru-"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that you talk to yourself sometimes when you're thinking?"

Kaoru stiffened, completely shocked, and still more shocked when he thought of the chance that he spoke about his feelings for Hikaru- or, worse- that Hikaru had heard him.

"…what??"

"Mm, but you're not loud- I just wondered if you knew."

"Oh…" Kaoru was swept with relief. "I-I uh, didn't know…um…" he trailed off. Suddenly Hikaru stopped washing and put his arm around his brother.

"Kaoru…are you jealous of Haruhi?"

"…h-huh??"

"Well?" Hikaru sounded a little embarrassed to be asking but Kaoru was red as a cherry and had to shove his face in much cooler water before he could answer.

"I don't know."

"Why not?" his reply was fast.

"I don't know!"

"Kaoru-"

"I don't know, Hikaru! I'm confused- I don't know what to think of Haruhi or you, or anything else for that matter…" he turned around to face Hikaru, but was suddenly silenced at the expression on his twin's face.

Hikaru's eyes were clear and wide, staring into his before he suddenly pushed him against the back of the shower wall.

"I heard you." He said roughly, looking straight into Kaoru's eyes. "I heard all the things you said, and I want to know- are you jealous of Haruhi?"

"That's all you want to know??"

"For now- just answer me!"

Kaoru flinched then muttered-

"Sort of."

Hikaru let out a sigh then chuckled. Kaoru looked back up and watched, not moving- waiting.

"Do you really love me?"

Kaoru flinched again before Hikaru brought his chin up to meet his eyes and whispered-

"Kaoru…answer me."

He wanted to say no but a lump in his throat got in the way so the only thing that came out was a feedable murmur of-

"Yes."

For one last second there was that stiff silence again- then Hikaru brought both his hands to Kaoru's face and brought him closer until they kissed. Very lightly, then harder- sweeter- until they had to pull apart for air. Then Kaoru caved in and said again-

"I love you."

Hikaru pulled him into another kiss and whispered in his ear "I love you too."

Haruhi entered Kaoru's thoughts for a moment but before he mentioned her Hikaru spoke.

"Don't worry about it-" and silencing him with another kiss he said-

"Nothing will come between you and me."

Yeah, this was my first story so please go easy on me- this was sitting in my computer begging to be redone. I needed a test run, basically, but I appreciate you taking the time to read!

Reviews are appreciated, but I won't beg for them! I won't even make you rate it.

Maybe later.

If you're still reading, I LOVE YOU! You're so nice- HAVE A COOKIE!

(Well, pretend I gave you one)

Anyway that's all…later, I guess-thank you again!


End file.
